


just know you'll never be lonely

by lilacsuns (Milival)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Baking, Boys In Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Plotless Fluff, donghyuck gets boyfriend of the century award, kind of, mark is upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milival/pseuds/lilacsuns
Summary: Mark doesn't like being called a nerd, unless it's coming from Donghyuck.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	just know you'll never be lonely

Mark felt like shit. He truly felt like he’d been stepped on repeatedly, and he just couldn’t wait to go home. 

He was two hours into a meeting for a group project he had to do for his musical history class, and he felt ready to cry. His partners were awful, all three of them. He already knew that, he’d known ever since the first time they’d met, but it only got worse with every meeting. 

He didn’t like working with people, he’d always done better on his own, but he didn’t get a choice this time. And he was seriously on the verge of a breakdown. 

He seemed to be the only one who knew how to work or how to do research. He constantly had to explain the same thing over and over, and he was getting tired of it, he was tired of the way they looked at him like he was the biggest asshole in the world for knowing stuff. 

But he didn’t say anything, kept his anger and how upset he felt to himself because he could take it, he could take weird looks and more work, and he didn’t want to make a scene or bother people. 

But this time, it wasn’t just looks and sighs. He was in the middle of explaining something to the only girl who seemed mildly interested when one of the other — some dude Donghyuck hated — mumbled under his breath about how much a nerd he was. 

And for the first time in a while, Mark felt like he was about to break down and cry. He didn’t like being called a nerd. He knew he kind of was, and he didn’t mind when it was Donghyuck calling him one, because it was always paired with a soft smile and a ruffle of his hair. 

But this… He hated this. He hated how much it sounded like an insult, hated the tone the guy had used. Maybe Donghyuck was right to hate him after all. He just wanted to leave and be done, but they still had work to do, and he probably wouldn’t be able to leave for another half-hour. 

He tried to block him out, focusing on his phone as he typed out a quick answer to Donghyuck’s latest text, asking how things were going, before diving back into their project. 

Pretending he was fine until they finally got everything done had been the most exhausting thing he’d ever done. And he had to put up with Jaemin and Donghyuck in a regular basis. 

He was walking back towards his little flat, eager to finally get to enjoy his weekend and do nothing but laze around in his pajamas and binge watch whatever show would catch his attention. 

His great plans fell short when he got to his floor and heard noises from his own place. Either he was getting robed, or his friends had decided to come and crash at his place without asking again. He heaved a sigh and unlocked the door, already exhausted by the idea of having to talk to people.

But instead of a whole group of people, he was met only by Donghyuck standing in front of the oven, clad in the bright pink barbie apron Jeno had given him when he’d moved in. 

He stopped in the middle of the hallway, staring at his boyfriend, confused, bag dropped on the ground. It smelled good he noted, like cake and something fruity. Some kind of berry maybe? Judging from Hyuck’s attire, he’d baked, which immediately made Mark feel a bit better, because Donghyuck was great at baking.

\-  _ Hey you _ , Donghyuck said with a smile, coming to stand closer to him, dropping a soft kiss on his lips. 

\-  _ What- What’re you doing here? _ Mark mumbled, still a bit confused.

\-  _ You’re upset, so I came to cheer you up and take care of you _ , he simply said.

\-  _ How did you know? _

\-  _ Your texts. You sounded upset.  _

- _ Oh… _ He’d thought he’d managed to hide it. Maybe he wasn’t that good at it. Or maybe Donghyuck just knew him that well.

\-  _ Yes. Now, put that bag away, go change into something comfortable and get onto that couch, I’m taking care of everything else. _

He nodded and obeyed, taking his bag into his room, where he threw it on his desk without a second glance. He got rid of his clothes, changing into a shirt a bit too big he’d stolen from Jeno and some sweatpants. 

That made him feel even better. Lighter. He was more comfortable and the shirt was soft, almost reassuring with how familiar it felt. And Donghyuck was in the next room, waiting for him with what Mark hoped was blueberry muffins. Maybe his day wasn’t that ruined after all. 

His boyfriend was already sitting on the couch when he came out, two steaming mugs on the coffee table in front of him. He joined him, immediately sinking into the couch, letting out a relieved sigh. He took a peek at the mugs from where he was. Hot chocolate. If the perfect boyfriend existed, Donghyuck was definitely the one. 

- _ It smells good _ , Mark said, hoping to find out what he’d made.

\-  _ Yeah? It’s almost done, I made- _

\-  _ Blueberry muffins? _ Mark cut in, turning to look at Donghyuck, hopeful.

\-  _ Of course. Your favorite _ , he answered with a soft smile. His phone rang just as he finished his sentence, and he immediately got up to take the muffins out. 

\-  _ You’re the best! _

- _ I know, I know _ , Donghyuck said with a smirk as he came back with a plate full of still steaming muffins.  _ You seemed like you needed it, I just wanted to make you feel better _ , he added.

\-  _ I did. And you’re great, I already feel so much better _ , Mark admitted, grabbing his wrist to make his boyfriend sit next to him. _ I want cuddles though. _

\-  _ Obviously. This was the next part of the plan. _

\-  _ You have a plan? _ He asked with a laugh, snuggling up to him.

\-  _ Of course I do _ , Donghyuck said, a hand coming to play with Mark’s hair, just like the older liked.  _ It’s called How to make my sweet boyfriend feel better and it’s very detailed. Full of blueberry muffins, kisses, cuddling, making sure you’re comfortable and warm.  _

- _ Oh my god, you’re absolutely ridiculous, this is so sweet. _

\-  _ Just making sure you’re okay _ , he said with a shrug.  _ Now eat something, and don’t let your chocolate get cold _ , he added as a reminder, smile still on his lips.

Mark grabbed a muffin, a soft hum of happiness escaping him after the first bite. These were his absolute favorites, Donghyuck was right, but it seemed as if his boyfriend was the only person on earth who knew how to properly make them. He couldn’t get enough of it. 

It was nice, like this. The silence was only broken by Donghyuck softly humming under his breath as they cuddled. He felt at ease, at peace. He didn’t need to worry about anything, he could just enjoy his boyfriend’s warmth, the soft noise of his heart beating through his chest, right under Mark’s ear, the feeling of his fingers playing with his hair, caressing his nape, his cheeks, his temple. 

Like this, wrapped up in his boyfriend’s presence, Mark felt safe. He felt happy and loved. So loved. 

\-  _ I love you _ , he said, looking up at Donghyuck with a small smile.

\-  _ I love you too. _

The kiss that came after was soft, slow, and Mark couldn’t help but melt into it, one hand coming to rest on Donghyuck’s cheek. 

Together, they were okay. Everything else could wait, the only thing that mattered was the other. It felt like they had all the time in the world.

And, after all, maybe they did. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a few hours to comfort my friend, it's short but I think they're very sweet!  
> I hope you enjoyed it, and remember: Hyuck best boy 
> 
> As usual you can come hang out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chatonvegetal), or ask me stuff on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chatonvegetal)!!


End file.
